There's no sacrifice without blood
by Vanfeny Wolfein
Summary: De pronto, le pareció ver la silueta de algo o alguien, situada justo frente a su cama. En ese momento un relámpago iluminó la habitación y entonces pudo distinguir al extraño. Era él, el chico o mejor dicho el vampiro del que su amigo le había contado.


**Original: 30 septiembre 2013**

**15 abril 2019**

* * *

**There's no sacrifice without blood**

_«__Ven hacia mí, sigue mi esencia que te llevará al abismo donde sentirás paz; no habrá odio ni rencor mucho menos amor. Solo existirá la oscuridad y la tranquilidad que nos acongojara mutuamente en el limbo del nirvana.__»_

Era una tormentosa noche en Ciudad Inazuma. Los relámpagos iluminaban la estancia en la cual se encontraban Nagumo Haruya y su amigo Hiroto Kiyama. Éste último se encontraba narrando una vieja leyenda que circulaba entre los habitantes de aquélla pequeña ciudad. Dicha historia hablaba de un hermoso joven de piel nívea, cabello gris casi blanco y hermosos ojos azules que en vida correspondió al nombre de Suzuno Fuusuke.

De acuerdo a este relato, tan singular chico era un vampiro que solía atacar a sus víctimas en la intimidad de sus hogares, especialmente en noches como ésa. El chico pelirrojo de ojos verdes, Hiroto, parecía estar disfrutando de contar la historia aunque había momentos en los que parecía estar ausente.

—¿Hablas en serio, Hiroto? —preguntó con incredulidad Haruya, el otro pelirrojo sólo que éste tenía los ojos de color ámbar.

—No pueda hablar más en serio —respondió su compañero con voz un tanto fría—. Es lo que dice la leyenda.

—¿Acaso te consta que es verdadera?

No obtuvo respuesta. El chico de ojos ambarinos suspiró hastiado de todo eso. Le parecía demasiado absurdo que su amigo creyera en esas cosas.

—Dicen que se aparece repentinamente al pie de la cama de su víctima. Con un hermoso traje blanco. Afirman que puedes sentir como toca tu pecho con sus frías y pálidas manos...

—No es por nada… pero parece que estás describiendo una de tus tantas noches de amor con Midorikawa —interrumpió Nagumo mofándose de lo que Hiroto le decía.

El chico de ojos verdes solo lo miró molesto y prosiguió con su relato.

—Es como si te hechizara con una simple mirada suya, como si lograra penetrar en lo más recóndito de tu corazón. Cada noche despierta justo después de la última campanada que señala la medianoche.— seguía contando Kiyama con voz monótona, no obstante, parecía contarla para sí mismo más que para su amigo—. Es como si saliera de un trance, tan callado, tan lánguido, tan hermoso…

—¡Bah! Ésas son tonterías, Hiroto. Son sólo historias que la gente cuenta —interrumpió nuevamente el pelirrojo de ojos ámbar—. No entiendo cómo puedes creer en esas cosas.

Pero el chico de tez pálida y ojos verdes parecía no escucharle ya que seguía hablando como si nada.

—No puedes detenerlo, ni hablar para pedir ayuda. No hay manera de que escapes de sus manos. Te libra del dolor, la pena, la tristeza de vivir en éste mundo lleno de sufrimiento —hablaba Hiroto con melancolía—. Sin que te des cuenta, hace que implores por su llegada. "Fuusuke, ven a mí. Gazelle, quiero que vengas a mí." Y él obedece, va a ti.

Pasaron varios minutos más, antes de que Haruya se levantara del sofá en el que estaba sentado y se fuera a su habitación.

—Ya estoy harto de escucharte hablar tonterías, mejor me voy a dormir. Los vampiros no existen —dijo antes de retirarse.

—No es una tonta leyenda. Es real, él existe, es un vampiro y esta noche tú serás su víctima —. susurró el pelirrojo sin salir de su trance.

Era poco más de medianoche y Nagumo Haruya no lograba conciliar el sueño. Daba y daba de vueltas en la cama, tratando de dormir pero era imposible. Piel nívea, cabello blancuzco, ojos azules; no podía dejar de pensar en la descripción que Kiyama le había dado de aquél ser sobrenatural.

—¡Maldición Burn! ¡Deja de pensar en él! ¡Los vampiros no existen! —se reprimió a sí mismo.

De pronto, le pareció ver la silueta de algo o alguien, situada justo frente a su cama. En ese momento un relámpago iluminó la habitación y entonces pudo distinguir al extraño. Era él, el chico o mejor dicho el vampiro del que su amigo le había contado.

Pudo ver que la blanca vestimenta de Gazelle estaba manchada de un tono escarlata. Sin duda alguna, era por la sangre de una de sus víctimas. Contrario a lo que otros pudiesen pensar, el aspecto del vampiro evocaba sensualidad y deseo a Nagumo.

—Es imposible, no puede ser real, esto debe ser un sueño —murmuró sin salir de su asombro.

Antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar, Fuusuke se posicionó sobre él, sosteniendo sus muñecas con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho. El chico de ojos ámbar parecía estar perdido en la deslumbrante belleza del albino. Parecía no importarle que ése ser estuviese ahí para arrebatarle la vida.

_«__No puedes detenerlo, ni hablar. No puedes hacer nada contra su seductor hechizo. No hay modo de escapar de él.__»_

—Di cuánto anhelabas verme, cuánto deseabas tocarme. Sé que no quieres vivir más, ¡Suplícame que tome tu vida! ¡Hazlo si me amas! —le ordenaba el vampiro, aspirando su aroma y acercando peligrosamente sus labios al cuello del pelirrojo.

_«__El causa dolor y pesar a las familias. Te envuelve en su frío y mortal abrazo, aquél que tanto anhelaste. Te murmura al oído palabras que te llevan al borde de la locura y la desesperación. Él trae la muerte a ti.__»_

—Tú me perteneces, serás mío lo quieras o no —le susurraba Gazelle a Burn—. No sabes cuánto daría por ser como cualquier otro mortal y entregarme a ti. Demostrarte mi amor de esa manera. Aunque debes saber que todo amor conlleva sacrificios —dijo finalmente antes de clavar sus colmillos en su cuello.

Haruya no sentía dolor, por el contrario, sólo sentía placer. Estaba feliz de que aquél inmortal le demostrara cuánto lo amaba. Estaba recibiendo aquél amor que siempre esperó por mucho que lo negara a los demás. En el fondo, siempre deseo que Gazelle fuese real.

Cuando el vampiro se separó de él, Nagumo abrió los ojos con dificultad y pudo verlo parado junto a la ventana, iluminado sólo por la luz de la luna. No sabía si era sólo ilusión o si ya había perdido la noción del tiempo que ni siquiera se percató de que había cesado la tormenta y el cielo se había despejado. El traje blanco de Fuusuke resplandecía con aquélla tonalidad escarlata de la sangre mientras él sonreía de manera melancólica. Gazelle sabía que lo había dejado al borde de la muerte.

—Desearía poder quedarme contigo y contemplar el último amanecer que verás con vida —le dijo en voz baja manteniendo su tonalidad fría—. Pero no puedo. No te mentía al decirte que tenías que pagarme con tu vida todo el amor que te ofrecí—. Créeme, jamás habrá un sacrificio sin sangre, jamás —dijo al fin antes de desaparecer tan misteriosamente como había llegado.


End file.
